1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates generally to automatically linking specific articles to supplemental content available on the internet or within a corporate network. The supplemental content is generally provided through a standard browser on an internet-enabled device: typically a computer. This automated linkage has particular applications within a variety of articles, such as publications, including, but not limited to, books, magazines, customized reports, such as stock portfolio and performance reports, textbooks, periodicals, and student work books. The current invention further shows how content can be specific to the volume or edition of a publication, specific to a particular copy of a publication, or specific to the user.
In the context of this disclosure, the term “content” broadly means communication data transmitted to a recipient of the data and may include information, requests for information (e.g., a survey), or entertainment (e.g., music, video games, movies, etc.). The content can take many forms, including, but not limited to, text, still graphics (i.e., fixed, visually perceptible communication data, such as, charts, photographs, or drawings), video graphics (i.e., moving, visually perceptible communication data, such as streaming video, motion pictures, etc.), or audio (i.e., aurally perceptible communication data). The content is referred to as “supplemental” content because it is content that is in addition to i.e., it supplements) the content conveyed by or otherwise embodied in the article on which the RFID tag is attached or embedded.
In addition to application with publications, which are primarily paper-based presentations, other articles with which the present invention may be applied include software as stored on portable electronic storage media, portable audio-visual recording media (such as digital video discs (“DVD's”) or video cassette tapes), audio recording media (such as compact discs (“CD's”) or audio cassette tapes), or packaging of varying types.
Content specific to a volume or edition might well be used for magazines, books, and periodicals. In this invention, content tied to that specific edition or volume is made available. An exemplary application would be for specific sales materials: for instance a real-estate agent might send out a single page of information on a property. The supplemental content might include a virtual tour of the facility leading to links to other offerings from the same agency.
Content specific to a copy might well be used for a customized report. In the case of a customized report such as a stock portfolio and performance report, the supplemental content might be the client's “home page” on the financial institution's on-line system. Another application with content specific to a copy includes tagging exhibits for a legal proceeding. While all documents will be either a plaintiff's exhibit or a defendant's exhibit, the supplemental content will be unique for each document.
The current invention also discloses how to customize content without relying on invasive personal identification. In the case of a student workbook, the current invention shows methods to adjust the content based on work completed so that the supplemental content always comes back to where the student left off previously, but without depending on any information that identifies the particular student.
Because of concerns for privacy and concerns that usage data may be misused, the current invention will generally function appropriately without any need to know who is using a particular publication. For some applications, however, functionality can be enhanced by maintaining the user's identification and adjusting content based on information about the user. Within an educational setting, for example, a student might be asked to enter identifying information which can then enable content adjusted for performance on tests and other measures. With this approach, content and tasks can be selected to provide supplemental materials needed for remediation if needed, or for advanced lessons when appropriate.
As described in the current invention, the linkage is established by data stored within a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) “tag” or “transponder”. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the stored data include a specific URL with optional parameters to ensure that the appropriate content is provided. Using a specialized reader and specialized software running on an internet-enabled computer, the current invention provides a method and apparatus to make the supplemental content available whenever a publication with an enabled tag is placed near the reader. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the data are unencrypted and stored as text. If appropriate, the data can include codes that are keys to appropriate sites. Additionally the data can be encrypted so that only an authorized reader and software can be used.
2. Background Art
Within almost every magazine and book published today, one or more web addresses are included so that the reader can go to supplemental information for advertised products or editorial content. In order to get to the content, however, the reader must first open a browser on a computer or other device, and then manually enter the URL or web address.
A product was developed to simplify this process based on Philyaw et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,986. The process started with printing a proprietary barcode within the publication adjacent to the advertisement or editorial content. It further required that the reader install special hardware, the CueCat scanner. Using the scanner, the user would scan the barcode and then the supplemental content would be provided. The implementation, however, was not well received for several reasons. First the system was built on a highly centralized system in which all data on the user was collected and stored on a central server with implications of possible abuse of privacy and user information. Secondly, the system required a special apparatus, the CueCat scanner, that took up precious desk space and added wires. Thirdly, the system was primarily driven to support advertisements and to assist in the targeting of promotional materials to CueCat users.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and methodology for automatically linking content with an article in a manner that overcomes the deficiencies of prior content-linking systems.
The current invention attempts to overcome the psychological deficiencies of the CueCat system. Although it is possible to utilize the current invention is other ways, in the preferred embodiment, the identity of the user will remain unknown to the system unless explicitly entered by the user for specific web sites. Moreover, the system is much more passive as the reader will automatically and properly decode the information from the RFID tag when the publication containing the RFID tag is placed within the vicinity of the reader. In the preferred embodiment, the power of the antenna/tag combination enables the system to decode tags within 6-8 inches of the reader but this can be adjusted by the use of different antennas. Furthermore, in the ideal implementation, the software will enable the user to disable the system for categories of tag uses as well as for specific web locations. In order to reduce the impact of the system on the user's desk space, multiple versions of the reader/antenna can be made. Such versions can including embedding the antenna within a mouse pad, embedding the antenna within a thin “blotter” or “calendar” pad, attaching the antenna to the side of a monitor, hiding the antenna under the keyboard, attaching the antenna to the underside of the desk surface, or embedding the antenna within a hand-held internet enabled device. Finally, while the CueCat system was based on an advertising model, and while the current invention can be used to supply additional content as part of a sales program, the main application of the program is to provide content relevant to the editorial content of the publication. Careful licensure of the technology will be enforced to avoid invasive uses or uses that have the appearance of jeopardizing privacy in any manner.